All the wrong choices
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Allina moves to La Push after being abandoned by her. It is here that she meets Paul, and falls immediatly in love with him. Unfortunately, he doesn't love her back, and Allina doesn't know how badly she's hurting someone else, someone close to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Well, I have a person to thank for this story. Though I'm sure she didn't intend this, Caecies Midnight kind of gave me some of the plot inspiration. actually part one is kinda around that. Well, thank you all!**_

**_and this might be kinda confusing but I assure you it gets less so. I struggled with the way things kinda went . Oh well._**

_

* * *

_

_What am I doing?_

It was question I'd asked myself multiple times before, as I was packing, as I got my boarding pass for my flight to Sea-Tac airport, as I boarded the sesna to Port Angeles. Everything seemed to be screaming 'you don't belong here'

But I did. This place was just as much my home as my small mansion back in New York. It was part of my long-lost fathers life, and now, mine.

Of course.... That thought often left me feeling bitter. New York had never been a home to me.

-

-Nine days earlier-

I was sitting in the back of my mothers car, listening to the phone conversation between my mother and an unknown person.

"Yes, yes, I know. Of course. I'll be in London in two days." She told the person and puffed off her cigarrette.

"Mom?" I questioned, but was silenced by a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll have it all taken care of." She hung up and focused on driving, ignoring the fact that she'd dropped a vacation to London in a matter of days without talking to me about it all. To be honest, I was used to it.

-

A week had past since she broke the news and with no sign of her I began to make plans for what I would do. I couldn't stay by myself, being only seventeen.

I found them while I was searching for my moms stash of money, knowing that at some point I'd run out of food. Of course I had my own money, but I was being obstanant and wanted to make my mom suffer.

They were letters, birthday cards, christmas cards, things like that, sent year after year, as if not giving up.

And they were all from one man.

My father.

I spent hours on the ground, opening the endless letters that had come to me. They were so deep and thoughtful that they brought tears to my eyes.

In the final and most recent letter, there was a ticket laying in the envelope. In the letter there was a phone number.

His number.

For a second, I was overwhelemed and couldn't decide what to do. However, I knew that I desired to have a father for once, so I lifted my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A deep but strangely youthful voice answered.

I swallowed and bit my lip, trying to get the words out that I so desired to say, but then again, I didn't know what those words were.

"Dad...." I finally whispered, biting my lip.

Silence followed, burning, aching silence. I could hear him breathing, slightly escalated and shaking.

"Allina?" He asked.

"Yeah... It's me...Nice to finally talk to you."

"Y-Yeah...no kidding...You finally got my letters?" he asked.

"Sort of." I whispered, lifting one of the letters up. "I just found them."

Another long period of silence, both of us searching for the words we wanted to say, words that would never leave our lips.

"Where's your mother at?" he finally asked.

"Gone...London I think." I swallowed a bit. "Can I come stay with you?"

-

The breeze picked up, sending my dark brown locks flying around my face in a nearly annoying whirlwind. Was the weather always this moody in the Pacific Northwest?And did always seem so dull and annoying?

My thoughts were interupted by a black 280 Z pulling up beside me. Slowly, it's black tinted windows rolled down and a young face, strikingly similar to mine.

"Hey, are you Allina...uh.." He broke off, grinning sheepishly as I nodded, recognizing him.

"Yeah...dad."


	2. Chapter 2 The Boys

**AN: Greetings my fans. Sorry this took so long, but I'm trying to work in a circle right now, so the next update will be Moonset then Roadtrip, Starless, Transfer and so on. Enjoy this.**

**Also, I have the extended summary now.**

**-CONT- Meanwhile, Allina notices some strange things happening around La Push, like her fathers youthful-ness and the graduation records of several boys around town. But what will this discovery do to her, and what does it have to do with her past?**

* * *

The drive to my fathers house thankfully passed quickly, due mostly to the endless talk between my dad and I. I had to admit, things felt as if they were meant to be.

However, when we arrived, I was remotely shocked at the size of the house. I mean, no offense to my newfound father, but he didn't seem like the type of person to hold a big paying job. So how in the world was he able to afford such a grand house?

He must've realized my confusion, for he chuckled.

"I share the place with a few friends. They all pitched in to buy the original property, then helped build up."

I nodded a bit, frowning inwardly. I didn't like the fact that there would be more men around. I knew that most guys, teens or adults, struggled to show compassion with companions of the same sex around. It kind of put a grim shoadow around my hopes of bonding with my long-lost father.

However, dad seemed to be perfectly fine at being a gentlemen. He politely opened the door for me, and overed to take one ofmy bags. Not wanting to do discourage him, I allowed him to take one. Not even an hour into our meeting, I was already warming up to him.

"Hah!" He suddenly shouted, jerking my out of my thoughts. "I told Embry I wouldn't mess up his car!"

My dad swung his arms, and my rather heavy bag. A few moments later, the cracking of glass met our ears, followed by an outburst of laughter.

"Hah yourself!" A voice shouted. "Twenty bucks Collin!"

"Hey! He made it to the house didn't he?" A another voice, slightly higher in pitch, shouted back. "That shouldn't count!"

"That wasn't the bet!" The first voice roared. "Our bet was that Shawn would bust some part of the car!"

"So?"

"So there wasn't a time limit. It was a standing bet. You would've lost at some point."

I smirked a bit and turned to my father, who was immobile, aside from a slight twitching in his right eye. I couldn't help but laugh at the slightly cartoon-y act.

"Shit..." He finally muttered, turning away and stalking into the house. Knowing that the fun was over, I scampered after him. I definitely didn't want to get lost in the house....those boys didn't seem all that friendly.

"Who were those guys?" I asked when we reached the top of the stairs, only to recieve a grunt in response. Clearly my dad didn't like being laughed at.

Dad paused at a door and peeked in, his eyes sweeping around it.

"Here we are." He smiled, his earlier demeanor returning. It seemed as if my dad had already forgotten about the events of five minutes ago. On the other hand, I was sure the mood would return when Embry, the owner of the car, I assumed, found out.

"Hope you don't mind the posters. I managed to get most of the stuff down, but with the limited time-"

"It's fine dad." I told him, cutting him off. He sounded like he was about to ramble. At least I knew where I got my primitive social skills came from.

"Right...well....are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not right now...unless you were planning on cooking..."

"Not yet. In a few hours." He smiled. "You have a cell phone, right?"

I was remotely surprised at the question, but didn't voice it because my dad was already continuing his sentence.

"Don't go out without it... It can be dangerous around these parts."

"Dangerous?" I questioned, immediatly on edge.

My dad smiled nervously and shook his head. "Wolves and bears." he told me, chuckling lowly.

"Right..." I nodded a bit and looked out the window. It gave a wonderful view of the dark green forest, a sight that sent a slightly animalistic longing through my body.

"Well...Dinner's probably gonna be in two hours... if you want you to, you can take a walk around town." He looked down, looking embarassed. "And that makes me sound like a prison warden."

I laughed a bit and shook my head. "I understand."

He smiled at me.

"Thanks..." He whispered and walked downstairs, leaving me standing there, my thoughts jumbled. I was in a new home, my mom was off in London most likely, and I was sitting in a room with swim suit pictures and strips of paper.

"Well...better make the most of this."

* * *

After unpacking, I began to grow cagey and decided to go for a walk, as my dad had suggested. I went as I was, a pair of slightly holey jeans and a black sweatshirt. I certainly wasn't impressing anyone, but whatever.

I headed downstairs, where the laughing hadn't seemed to stop. This time however, my dad was laughing along with the others. I smiled at this and stuck my head into the room he was in.

"Hey, dad. I'm going for a walk, okay?" I asked.

He turned to me and nodded.

"Do you think you could do me a favor Allina?"

"Uh...sure." I nodded a bit as my dad slipped out an envelope.

"Give this to the guy in the General Store."

"Okay...where's that at though?"

"Don't worry, you can't miss it." He blinked a bit and then chuckled at my panicked look. "You aren't good with directions are you?"

"No...got that from mom."

Dad mulled it over for a moment, then turned his head to one of the guys sitting on the floor, a video game controller in his hand.

"Paul, take-"

"No, I'm not doing it." The guy growled.

"Come on." My father pled.

Silence followed, and a slight blush began to creep across my cheeks.

"Fine... but you owe me Shawn. And I'm not leading her back!"

"Okay."

The guy stood, stretching out to his full height. I stared at him, the slight blush of embarassment turning into a flush of heat. The guy was, without a doubt, one of the sexiest guys in the world.

"Come on kid." He growled as I looked down. Kid? He referred to me as a kid...

_Shit! _I whined mentally. _Why does he have to think of me as a kid! _

I followed after him, my head bent. However, as oon as we got out, Paul seemed to calm down, a smile now working his way across his face.

"This works out well. I can get Embry fired up as revenge."

I looked at Paul, struggling to keep my gaze on him without drifting to his chest. Bare...chest...

"What do you think?"

"Eh?"

"About my plan?"

"You mean ratting my dad out to this Embry guy?" I asked, and recieved a nod. "Well...I guess that could work... but I don't see the point."

"I was in the middle of my game!" Paul told me, whining. Though I didn't really get it (maybe it was because I didn't have the extra Y chromosome to do so) I nodded a bit.

"I guess it would work."

Paul started to say something, but broke off as we walked up to a cute little building with lattice fencing surrounding it.

"This is it. Just keep your mouth shut while I pull this off."

I looked down with a blush, biting my lip slightly. Paul opened the door and peeked in.

"Yo, Embry, c'mere."

Paul stood there as footsteps came closer, and then reached the door.

"What is it Paul, I'm working."

"Well, You know how Shawn borrowed your car. To go pick up his daughter-" Paul broke off and looked at me, as did the guy, who I could barely see, nodded and looked at me as well.

"Well guess what? He busted the window."

Paul stepped back, but no reaction came. However, Paul's eyes widened as he looked between me and the guy, who I assumed to be Embry.

"Embry...broke the window...hello?"

"O-oh...right...well.." Embry shifted a bit. "It was an accident...right?"

Paul glared at him and stormed off without another word, leaving me alone with this shadowy man.


	3. Chapter 3 Embry

"Umm...You're...Shawn's daughter, right?" The man asked, stepping out. I had to admit, La Push bred some pretty fine boys, but this guy couldn't compare to Paul. His muscles weren't as prominent, and he was a little too skinny for me.

"Uh..."

I looked up at him, having completely forgotten that he'd been speaking to me.

"Yeah. Allina Swanson." I told him quickly, smiling.

"Nice to meet you then, Allina. I'm Embry Call." He held his hand out to me, looking a little too hopeful "What do you think of La Push so far?"

_It's full of sexy men...my future husband lives here..._

I took his hand into mine, carefully ignoring my thoughts, and told him, "It's very...green."

"Where were you from...so that you didn't see green?"

"New York. I saw a lot of grey but never so much green. It's a little overwhelming."

"I should think so. Of course, I've never been to New York."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Most kids usually had been to New York by his age, at least that's what I believed.

"Yeah...I prefer...well, the green."

I couldn't help but laugh, which caused Embry to join in. It was at that moment, absorbed in our hysterics, that I realized I was still holding his hand. Slowly I pulled it out of his grip.

"Sorry." he said quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away. "I did-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"It's no problem." I told him.

He nodded, but his cheeks were blazing from his blush. I almost giggled, but held it in as I turned to look over to the ocean.

"Wanna take a walk?" Embry asked.

I looked at him, wide-eyed from his question, and blushed.

"I..."

"Just so I can show you around." He looked at me honestly and smiled.

"Right..." I nodded and gave a weak smile, still a little shaken from his question. Embry smirked when he saw it and motioned for me to follow, walking down to the beach. I followed closely behind him, looking around in surprise. It was stunningly beautiful, so much more than I expected. While I thought that La Push would be devoid of life, it thrived with it, but in a different way than I had expirienced in New York. Instead of people everywhere, the La Push-ians, as I would now call them, were spread out. But they did the one thing that New York didn't.

They spoke to each other. They weren't just passerby's. They were living humans, and spoke to people of the same race. It was breathtaking.

Embry, who was now walking by my side, watched my expression, his eyes nearly unreadable.

"What are you thinking?"

The question startled me out of my musings, so it took a few seconds to clear my head of the people and focus on what I really was thinking about.

"Home...and here." I finally told him.

"They....aren't the same thing?" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Yes...and no... I mean, La Push is all new to me, it'll take awhile to get used to. "

Embry nodded, not quite satisfyed with my answer, but took it. It was at that moment that I saw Paul jogging by, two other guys following him. All three were shirtless.

_Good God._I thought. _Toto, I'm so not in Kansas anymore._


	4. Chapter 4 Bribery

**AN: Mehhhhhhhhhh, I love my fans!!!! You have inspired me to keep writing on this, even if I may die from stress!! :D **

* * *

"Allina!!!!!"

A week passed since the day Embry and I had gone to the beach. In that time, I'd enrolled in La Push Tribal School, and continued my education. I'd hoped that with my fathers lax attitude, he'd have some kind of aversion to me being school, but he was, of course, dedicated to being a prefect father since he'd missed out on so much.

Lucky me.

Of course, my frown didn't last all that long for I found that Paul also went to school there. Unfortunately, I also had to deal with my personal golden retriever, Embry Call.

I groaned on the inside at the thought of him and nearly slumped against my locker. Ever since I'd gone to the beach with him, he'd been everywhere I was. Hell, that wouldn't have been so bad, but he kept talking to me and asking me if I needed anything. At first it was cute, but it slowly grew to the point where it was annoying. This was partially because Paul often saw us together, and I knew, just by the way he looked at me, that he thought we were together.

Together Together. Dating Embry Call.

Even in my head, it made me want to gag.

Actually, it didn't sound bad, and might even have been plausible in my own brain, had Paul not been in the picture. But of course, he was, so Embry was an unthinkable possibility.

Of course, the Paul option was nearly impossible as well, but my brain was too far into 7th Heaven to realize that. Still, I did often find myself pointing out that he hardly looked at me, unless it was when Embry called me.

"Allina!!" Embry called again, closer this time. This brought around a fresh wave of anger as I realized how much trouble he was causing in my fantasy world. On top of that, I could feel everyones eyes boring into the back of my skull, making me feel even worse. Now he was making sure the entire school knew about his devotion.

"Allina, guess what. I got tickets to the Disturbed concert."

This got my attention. Turning to him fully, I all but molested him for information.

"How?! They were sold out when I called in to get them!!" I poked his chest and scowled fiercely. Embry only laughed at my attempts at drawing the information out as he reached into his back pocket

"You just called at the wrong time."

He pulled out two rectangles of paper and held them in front of my face, pleased at the amazed expression on my face.

"Front row..." He told me, taking them back slowly. Stuttering, I reached out, desperate to hold them, to feel them against my fingers. I'd never come this close to actual front row tickets.

"Please tell me you're not just taunting me." I whimpered, clutching at the empty air in front of me.

"I'm not _that_ mean."

I blinked and straightened up, watching him warily.

"What's it going to cost me?" I asked.

His eyes glinted slightly as he leaned to my ear.

"A Date."

* * *

**AN: BAD EMBRY!!!! **

**Not quite....Lol.... What will Allina do????? And am I even spelling her name right anymore? I don't know...T_T the other Allina has a different spelling, so I get confused. Sorry about the shorticle ness, but I do love me some cliff hangers. XD.**


	5. Chapter 5 Anger and embarassment

**AN: Wowzerz. I post a chapter, go to school, hang out with my dad and come back to a bunch of reviews and Favoriters and etc.... You guys are the greatest!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"A d-date?" I choked out, a little too loud. Embry merely nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Me and you."

Part of me wanted to rip his head off right there, in front of everyone, but I managed to choke down the anger and look at the situation. I could go to the concert, a concert that I'd been dying to go to ever since I heard about it, and suffer through a date with Embry, bowing to his demands and possibly giving up any chance of ever being with Paul, or I could deny it, miss the concert and break my only friends heart, all for a guy.

"You're gonna have to give me some time to think, Embry." I told him quickly, making a break for the door. He nodded a bit and looked at me, knowing that I wouldn't chance losing so much. I looked away quickly, feeling almost sick.

With a slight sigh, I ran out of the doors and realized that my only chance at a ride was from Embry, as it was every other day. But at that moment, I didn't want to even look at him, so I set to walking down the dirt road.

To my misfortune, the weather was less than satisfactory. Within five minutes of starting out, it was pouring down rain, chilling me to the bone. Instead of turning back and trying to find Embry (And beg for a ride) I continued walking.

Two minutes later, I heard a car pull up behind me. Dreading that it was some kind of pedophile (Or worse, Embry) I sped up, hoping to find some break in the trees that I could dodge into.

"Hey!"

My heart nearly stopped as I heard the voice. I didn't want to turn and face him, fearing that it was some type of dream. But I did, and I saw _him. _

"Allina, what the hell are you doing?" Paul called to me, motioning me toward the car. I obeyed, sliding into the passenger seat before being told twice.

"Damn, your lips are nearly blue." He told me.

Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Instantly, the heat radiating from his arms flowed through my body, bringing with it slight thrills of excitement.

"Isn't Embry supposed to give you a ride?"

I nodded slowly, unable to get my mouth to react.

"Then why didn't he?" He pressed, his eyes looking slightly concerned.

"I didn't ask...he...pissed me off."

Even before the words left my mouth, I knew how childish they sounded. But I had no other excuse, and I couldn't dredge up a lie.

"How so?" Paul asked, not even trying to hide the smirk.

"Well... he had tickets to a concert that I really wanted to go to... but he said he wouldn't give them to me unless I went on a date with him." I sniffed slightly, making me feel even more childish because it sounded like I was crying over this.

"So you decided to get hypothermia over dealing with him."

I nodded and looked down.

"You're insane." He muttered and started driving, holding the wheel with one hand while his other remained on my shoulders. "Why don't you like him, anyways?"

I looked down and sighed.

"Because I like someone else."

I could read the shock that spread across his face easily. The look surprised me, as if he thought me liking anyone else _besides_ Embry was impossible. It nearly pissed me off, since everyone was assuming that I did.

"Why do you look like that?" I asked him, unable to contain the annoyance that was building within me.

"No reason." he muttered, turning toward the road. "Who is it that you like?"

"Is that any of your buisness?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno. I might know him."

"Yeah, and that makes it a lot worse. You'd tell him." I smirked, both at the humor within the situation and how easily I was holding up the lie.

Paul smirked as well, and let out a short breath that I took as a laugh.

"You're right...I would."


	6. Chapter 6 The Tickets

**AN: Guppyloveshoes, this chapter is especially for you and your questions. **

* * *

**-Paul POV-**

Shortly after returning to the house and dropping Allina off, I made my way out to patrol. Surprisingly enough, Embry was out there, waiting for me, his eyes blazing in fury.

"The hell are you doing?!" He shouted to me, his body starting to quiver.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You fucking gave Allina a ride home!!"

I burst out laughing at that point, only increasing Embry's fury. He crossed the distance between us and punched me square in the jaw. I vaguely heard a crack, and had to rush to reposition my jaw before it healed wrong."

"It's not funny Paul!"

"The fuck it isn't. Are you that protective of her Em?!"

"Of course I am!" He shouted. "Don't you see the way she looks at you??"

This stopped my comeback dead in its tracks. It was true that I'd seen the occaisional glance from her in my direction, but I didn't think it had meant anything. Most people looked at us like that.

"Em, what are you saying?" I asked, straightening up and letting go of my jaw.

"Fuck, do I have to spell it out for you? She fucking likes you...so much so that she won't give _me_ the time of day."

This started up my own anger, but unlike Embry, I wasn't as good at controlling it.

"You think this is _my_ fault! God Embry, I've hardly spoken to her, let alone dropped any hints toward liking her!"

Embry refused to answer me, instead, he stormed off, heading to what I assumed would be his house. With a growl, I went the other way, heading back towards Shawn's, a plan brewing in my head.

* * *

-Allina-

The next day was hell. Not only was I stressing about how I would answer Embry, I had three different tests, all before lunch. By the time I got to the cafeteria, I was ready to pass out.

"Hey, Allina!"

I lifted my head -that was drifting tantalizing close to my burger- and searched for the source. To my surprise, I saw Paul waving emphatically to me. Hiding a blush, I stood and walked over to him, painfully aware of Embry watching me.

"Hey...Paul. What's up?" I asked a little weirded out at the fact that he was speaking to me. Of course, part of my brain was screaming that he'd finally noticed me.

"Embry bribed you with concert tickets, right?" he began. "For what concert??"

"Disturbed." I told him slowly, not quite understanding where he was going.

He nodded and brought his hand out from behind his back, holding two tickets in his hand.

"Wanna go with me?" he asked. "I mean, if you don't you could buy the ticket off of me."

"N-no. I'd much rather go with you." I said quickly.

* * *

-Embry-

I watched in shock as Paul handed the tickets to Allina. Nearly jumping up, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. Flipping it open, I searched through each compartment.

Nothing.

But I knew exactly where they were. Paul had swiped them from me and was now giving them to Allina.

"What the hell are you doing.....?!" I hissed between clenched teeth.


	7. Chapter 7 Heartbreak

**AN: AH!!!!!!!! I'm going to go crazy! I really should take a break, but I CAN'T! You guys get me hyped up! Enjoy the lovely chapter pl0x!!! And just to let you know, Paul _hasn't _imprinted... _yet_, obviously. **

* * *

I was nearly in seventh heaven as I walked to Embry's car after school. God really had to be real and watching over me, because I'd gotten so lucky over the past week. I could hardly believe it, but I did.

Of course, my happiness all came crashing down as I saw Embry's face stretched into a mask of fury. Even as I walked, I saw him tossing glares at Paul, who was getting into his own car. I could see the fire with in his eyes, and it nearly cause my stomach to bottom out. I just knew that the drive home would be hell.

"Embry, what's wrong?"

He turned his gaze to me, but instead of the fury, there was only pain. My gut twisted as I saw it, and for a second I nearly I had a desperate urge to go over to him and comfort him.

Instead, I averted my eyes and climbed into the passenger seat of his 280. All I could feel was guilt, sending waves of nausea over me and bringing bile to my throat.

"So , you and Paul are going to that concert, eh?" He asked, a hard tone to his voice. I squeaked slightly and sank in my seat, the nausea increasing. I couldn't even get my voice to work, so I nodded my head.

"What about us...?" He asked.

I looked at him and sighed, gaining my voice back.

"I could ask you the same question."

He thought about it for a second.

"Why won't you go with me?"

"Your offer has too many strings attached." I told him, shifting slightly in my seat. I could see the pain growing in his eyes, which sank my stomach further.

"I asked you for a date, that was it."

I snapped at that point.

"It's because I like him, and not you, okay? You won't get off my ass, you're annoying!"

The car jerked to a stop, and I had to react quickly to catch myself with my arm on the dash.

"I'm...annoying. God Allina, all I wanted to do was help."

"All the time though!" I shouted. "I'm glad you were there for me, but you came on too strong!"

He looked down and nodded slightly. I looked away as well and swallowed the nausea, begging my lunch to not come up in the middle of his car. Not only did I not want to ruin the sleek insides of the car, I didn't want him to try and help take care of me.

Luckily, my stomach did hold, but I all but kicked my way out of the car, not even bothering to say goodbye. As it was, I barely made it to the bathroom before everything came up. I couldn't have cared less. The way I saw it, I deserved the pain that was now ripping through me. Somehow, I'd managed to fuck up the one thing that I was trying to hold together.

I was a monster.

* * *

**-Embry POV-**

Every shred of anger and hostility towards Paul that had been leading me to rip his head off had now evaporated into nothing. The only thing that remained in my heart was pain, sickening me. The girl I loved, my imprint, had rejected me for another wolf, a wolf who could never love her the way I did, and certainly wouldn't even try to. Eventually one day, he'd break Allina's heart when he imprinted on someone else, and where would she be?

_Alone, _I answered myself, and then sighed. What would end up happening in that situation? Would Allina be alone, left behind just as Leah had been? That thought nearly made me throw up. I couldn't imagine my bright and cheery Allina turning into the bitter harpie that Leah was. Still, I knew that situation would never happen. Paul never stuck with a girl for over a week, if that. Allina would be just another toy to him. He'd throw her away as soon as she didn't have a use.

I growled slightly and felt my body tremble. Pulling off onto the side of the road near the beach, I jumped out of the car and ran to the trees, barely managing to kick my clothes off before my body exploded into fur. At that moment, I felt free again, and as soon as my paws hit the ground, I left the rest of my worries behind.

My thoughts didn't stay away for long though, for soon I thought about Allina, and how I was leaving her behind. If I did, then I would be no better that Paul. That thought alone made me want to turn around. Instead, I stopped in my tracks and began to think. If I did stay, what would I do? Warn Allina of the way Paul was. Fat chance that would work...the only thing she would do was push me away. But if I waited, that would only leave her broken, and when I tried to make her feel better, it would be a like an 'I-told-you-so' situation.

Neither of the situations seemed to work out well, so I resumed running. I'd stay close, and watch Paul's thoughts closely, especially as the weekend drew closer. If he had any thoughts of hurting Allina, I'd figure out something to do for her.


	8. Chapter 8 Curiosity Killed the Cat

**AN: OMG OMG OMG!!! I can't believe the reviews I'm getting. have I mentioned you guys are the greatest? Oh well, one more time couldn't possibly hurt..**

**YOU ALL RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

-**Allina-**

I laid in my bed, my stomach still churning. I'd been able to place the issue off not as guilt but as the flu. Lucky me. Now I was sprawled out across my bed while the rest of the houses inmates were either at school, or off doing something else. Still even if most of the nausea and stomach pain was flu related, I knew that the more sharper pain was my burning guilt. Lucky me.

I'd been laying there for two hours when the guilt finally became unbearable.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered and stood, barely managing to keep myself standing as my equilibrium readjusted. If there was one thing I hated more than myself right now, it was being sick. This was increased even moreso now since it gave me time to think about everything I'd done wrong. I mean, all I could think about was how badly I'd hurt Embry, all for personal conquest. What type of person was I?

Shaking my head slightly, I began to wander about, tracing my fingers along each wall. Though I knew I should be staying in my bed and not spreading my illness through the house, I couldn't shake the urge to walk around. It was the first time I'd been alone in the house; the first time I'd had a chance to look around. Besides, observing the house kept my mind off of thoughts that I didn't want to think about.

The first door to the right of mine -The stairs were to the left- and the one across from it were both bedrooms, one for Paul, the other for Collin, along with the one at the end of the hall, which I assumed was my dads, but I'd never seen him in it, so I couldn't know for sure. Either way, I decided to leave those alone and allow the boys to keep their privacy. I also hesitated because they were guys, and who knew what the rooms would be like or what they could contain.

That left me two different doors and an attic to look at.

I went for the room two down from me and twisted the knob. It gave way easily, revealing a surprisingly tidy room, sparsely furnished although there were a few posters hanging up, mainly of bands and stuff. In the corner though, there was a box marked high school. I walked over to it, wondering if this room also belonged to my father.

Kneeling down beside the box, I pulled the lid off and peered inside. On the top there was an award, covered in dust. I quickly wiped it off and then gazed at it in amazement.

_Perfect Attendance: Embry Call_

I cracked a slight smile. Of all the awards, that would have been the award that I imagined for him.

My smile faded quickly though as my eyes crossed the date written at the bottom, just below the scrawled signatures of the school's officials. Not believing it, I read it once, twice, three times before I finally believed that the date was real.

2005. A date from nearly thirty years ago. It was impossible...it had to be. There was no way that Embry Call, the one that I was currently attending school with, was forty-seven years old.

Setting the certificate back and replacing the lid on the box, I quickly left the room before my mind could get carried away. If I didn't keep looking, I could say it was a relative and be done with it.

The rest of the house was fairly boring, so by the time my dad got home from whatever he did with his life, I'd migrated to the couch and now laid there, dormant as I watched reruns of Spongebob, trying desperately to keep my mood light.

Unfortunately, dads mood was the polar opposite.

"Shit, I can't believe this. That boy refuses to budge an inch! I swear, Jacob does a crappy job at being an alpha in this pack. I prefered Sam but-"

He broke off as he spotted me laying on the couch. Turning a paleish color, he turned away and bolted up the stairs, leaving me confused but alone, which was all I wanted. I chose to ignore everything he said, for I'd already had my dose of weird and nearly unexplainable.


	9. Chapter 9 Conversation

**AN: Hey guys, I'm working on posting the playlists for both this and Roadtrip on my site right now.... :D it's taking forever though. If it doesn't work, I will have to work something else out. Time will tell!!!! Also, for any Roadtrip fans, I've just started writing the sequel, though it won't be out for awhile. **

**Muahaha, I've talked enough.**

**Oh, btw, just to clarify, the La Push wolves are all together in one pack again. As Allina recognized, Embry's award was adressed from 29 years ago. Sam has long since stopped phasing and the pack has bee reunited.**

* * *

By Friday, I was feeling a little better, so decided to brave school and, inevitably, Embry. Besides, if I didn't face school, I had a serious feeling that my dad would say that I wasn't well enough to go to the concert.

So, I raised myself from my bed and dressed myself, making sure to grab two jackets instead of the usual one. I didn't know if I would start getting the chills or not, but either way I had to hide it.

Surprisingly, my body seemed to agree that I needed to gfet over this sickness, for it felt like most of the virus gone. With a wide smile, I ran down the stairs, ditching my extra jacket on the side of a chair, and then out of the door. Unfortunately, I ran into what felt like a superheated wall.

"Ow..." I muttered, stepping back, partially wondering if my dad had built a wall in front of the door. I don't know why, but it just seemed like he would. However, when I opened my eyes after finishing my massage of my surely bruised face, I found Paul standing in front of me. Instantly my face lit up with a bright blush, making a black, blue and red mess. I was really starting to look like a paint pallet.

"Sorry Paul. I totally wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's cool." He smiled widely, hitching my heart rate up a few notches.

"Shouldn't you be at school already?" I asked him. He usually arrived there a good hour before I did, it seemed.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I decided I'd give you a ride, since Embry's out of town 'n all."

The words 'out of town' in Embry's situation reopened the fissure that had found its way into my heart. Instantly, my body was overwhemled with guilt, followed by thrills of heat. I nearly collapsed from the severity of this sudden attack.

"O-out of town?" I asked, barely managing to keep my voice steady.

"Yeah.... said he had stuff to take care of. Everybody is trying to get him back, but he won't budge."

Paul's words rang a dim bell in my head, and thinking back, I remembered that my dad had said something like that as well. I was relieved to hear that it was actually something normal, and not completely bizarre and unbelieveable. Although, the refrences to Alpha's was a little odd, but I still didn't want to think about it.

"So, you ready for this weekend?" Paul asked me, bringing me to my senses. I saw he'd moved off toward his beast of a hummer, so I chose to follow closely behind.

"You mean the concert, right?"

Paul chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just glad that I'm feeling better. I was getting a little worried that I might not be well enough to go."

"What did you have?" He asked, looking at me in intrest.

"I don't know... I just had the chills, and a really high fever... And occaisionally I felt like throwing up too..."

Paul looked away quickly and nodded.

"Probably just some type of the flu." He said, his voice guarded slightly.

"Probably..." I agreed, looking down. Of all the things to ruin a conversation, it had to be my illness. Lovely.

* * *

-**Embry-**

I caught Paul's thoughts immediatly as he raced off to patrol. At first they were focused mainly on Allina and his plans for her, making sure that they were targeted directly toward me. But then his thoughts trailed off to how sick she'd been lately, and what it seemed like.

_What do you think about that, Embry?_

I turned my head away and whined softly. I didn't want that fate for Allina, but I knew there was a slight possibility in her case, judging by genetics. That thought alone scared me.

_Don't talk to me Paul._ I growled and closed my eyes, trying not to listen to his ever present voice.

Of course, my own voice was now making itself known by pressing at me, trying to get me to feel concern toward my imprint. I just couldn't process it, in fact, part of my brain was screaming for me to shove it in her face and make her suffer.

But I couldn't... I didn't want my Allina to suffer.

* * *

**AN: and just what is the mysterious _it?_**


	10. Chapter 10 Quil Ateara

**AN: The Playlist for Roadtrip is up, and I plan on having ATWC up tonight. Thanks all for the lovely reviews.**

**Okay, this chapter is not only dedicated to my fans, but my lovely teacher who has recieved the notice that this year will be her last. This news is devastating to me, for she has helped increase my talent by so much. Words cannot describe how thankful I am to have met her and have her teach me.**

* * *

-**Allina-**

Getting through school was surprisingly easy, considering my slightly ill state. However, the gut-wrenching retching and annoying chills had faded into a very annoying cold-like problem. The only actual problem I had was how lonely I felt without Embry there. No one really looked at me, unless I said something ridiculous or stumbled on the air. Honestly, I felt like part of my heart was missing.

But at lunch things started to turn around. As I was entering, I saw a man with a buzz-cut making his way over to me, his eyes boring into mine. For a second, I saw pure hatred there, but then it faded into recognition.

"Hey, you're Allina, right?" He asked, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Yeah...why?"

"My name is Quil Ateara. One of Embry's friends."

My heart nearly broke as I realized what the hatred was for. I'd no doubt caused Embry to leave town. I knew Quil wouldn't take that lightly if they were friends. Hell, I would've ripped some heads off if I were in his situation.

"Hey, are you even listening."

I looked at him levelly.

"I am, I just didn't acknowledge you."

Quil smirked and nodded a bit.

"Firey, aren't you?"

"Is there something you needed? I've got things to do."

"Why did you push him away?"

The question caught me off guard and sent me scrambling for an answer. Meanwhile, Quil watched in what had to be bitter amusement, a smirk on his face.

"It's exactly what he asked _her,_ you know?"

"Her?" I asked, dropping my answer.

"Claire... an...old flame I suppose..." Quils face grew pained, a slight grimace spread across his face before he disuised it and continued with, "I've got Embry's back and he has mine. It's the way we are. Two thirds of a whole, I guess."

"Only two thirds?" I asked, stepping slightly closer.

He smirked and looked at me.

"All in good time Allina. All in good time. For now, I must ask that you consider everything he's done for you, and then compare it to Paul. Hell, ask around even. You'd be surprised."

"You really are close, aren't you?"

Quil smirked and nodded.

"We've had each others backs for a long time."

Quil's words brought forth the certificate that I'd found in the room a few days before. Without a thought, I blurted out my question.

"Thirty years?"

Quil's eyes darkened slightly as he regarded me with a mix of suspicion and surprise. Finally, his eyes cleared and a smile crossed his face.

"A little more than that...Allina, if you want to more, head up the road until you see a violet house. Ask for Old Man Uley, and tell him who your father is. You might just find some answers."

Quil left me then, letting off a slight laugh as he walked out. From a ways away, I saw all of the guys at Paul's table glare at him harshly. I for one disagreed. I had a sickening feeling that Quil was the only person who had been honest to me in my time here.


	11. Chapter 11 The Uley's

**AN: Woo, I know how I'm going to end it. :D Btw, I'm putting out totality tonight!!!! Midnight. Yay!!**

* * *

I didn't even wait to get out of school to head to The Uley house. Not even five minutes after Quil told me his location, I burst out of the school and started running, despite the dumping rain. I'll admit that this was probably the stupidest move I'd ever made, but I'd made myself known for my stupid desicions, so what did one more matter really?

Of course by the time I knocked on the door, I realized how stupid I looked. I didn't even know what I would say to the man, let alone what I'd do with the information if I got it. Racking my brains, I remembered that Quil said to mention my father, so I figured I'd start with that.

A few seconds after I realized what I would say, the door opened and revealed a stunningly beautiful woman, despite her apparent age. Her skin was a brilliant copper color and was obviously full of life, even with the laugh lines and crows feet. On top of that, the copper skin flowed together with her long and beautiful black hair, that even with the silver in it shone like she was still young.

But the most stunning thing of all were the three long scars running down her face, scars that I quickly looked away from, looking only into her eyes.

"Hi...is this the Uley house?" I asked softly.

"Yes it is." She smiled, sending chills down my spine.

"Hi. Um...Quil sent me here to talk to 'Old man Uley,' as he put it....."

"Quil? He's back in town again...." she looked away, then back at me. "Come in, if you'd like. I'll go get Sam for you...." her brow furrowed. "I never caught your name."

''Allina....Shawn's daughter." I told her as I stepped in, careful to not soak her floor too much.

"I wasn't aware that Shawn had a daughter, but I do know your name now. I've....heard a lot about you."

_Aww crap..._ I thought. _Can't this place keep a secret?_

"If you'd like, you can wait in the kitchen."

I nodded and made my way there, sitting in one of the chairs that surrounding a table. All around me, pictures hung, some portraits and some pictures of people in the midst of doing things. I even found a few scattered pictures of Embry, one of which drew me in. He was standing with two other guys, one that I recognized as Quil, and the other I didn't recognize.

_Two Thirds of a whole._ Quil's words echoed as a tall man entered the room, his aura making me want to drop to my knees and bow to him almost. He was the type of person who leaked power from nearly every pore in his body and stood proud whenever he walked, despite his old age. Just being in his eyesight alone intimidated me.

"What brings you here, Allina?"

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Quil Ateara told me too...he said you could answer my questions." I explained, my voice barely rising above a squeak.

"What questions are they?" The man looked at me warily.

"Like....why I found an award from thirty years ago adressed to Embry Call."

Both the man and woman froze, their eyes narrowing as I spoke. I shifted uncomfortably and bit my lip as they exchanged a look.

"Shawn's daughter, eh? Figures. He couldn't keep his nose in his own buisness either."

I looked down and started to stand, knowing that I wouldn't get any respect or answers here. However the man caught my shoulder and looked at me, his eyes warming slightly as a small smile crossed his lips.

"Shawn was my favorite...." he told me, before forcing me to sit back down. "Allina, you must understand that you will find your answers in good time."

He took my hand into his and flinched slightly before adding, "Sooner than you think."

He caught my eyes and gazed at me.

"Things are about to change, Allina. You must promise that you will not let anything cloud your judgement when it does, alright?"

I nodded slowly, not understanding, but taking it in. I knew that the old man wouldn't lie to me. Still, his warning had me on edge, as well as the fact that things would change 'sooner than I thought.' I didn't want things to change again, for I was enjoying what the first change had brought me, even if things were going rough right now.

"Very well. Good luck....pup."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Preconcert jitters

**AN: Idk if any of you guys are wondering this, but I figured I'd clarify.**

**Disturbed is still around because they've become something like AC/DC and The Rolling Stones, they never die. :D**

* * *

I left the Uley house immediatly afterwards, trying to purge my head of everything Sam had told me. I couldn't afford the extra stress, or lack of sleep that it would most definitely lead to. His words were certainly cause for concern, I realized, mainly for two reasons. One: Sam knew a little too much about me, more than even I knew and Two: he told me that things were going to change.

Realizing that I was once again thinking about it, I shook my head rapidly and went to my room, locking myself in there. I didn't bother coming out until late the next day, my stomach in nervous knots. Tonight was the night of the concert, and I had no idea what would come of it. I was sure that being with Paul was going to make me self-concious, but I couldn't have cared less. I was going to be somewhere with him, and If I could keep every other thought from my head, everything would be peachy.

But keeping Embry from my head was getting harder and harder it seemed. Everything I did brought his face and smile to my head, followed by his face cracking in pain. I felt sick as I realized all that I'd done to him, and with the gutwrenching pain came waves of heat so intense that they threatened to drag me under.

I was scared as hell, but I hid it. I would not miss this opportunity to be with Paul. I'd just find a way to distract myself, which wouldn't be all that hard, seeing as how everytime I saw Paul I lost my train of thought. It was with that thought in my mind, that I walked down to the kitchen , where both Paul and my dad were standing. Judging by the facial expressions, there had been some sort of spat between them. Joy.

"Shawn, I have to go." Paul said quickly, walking past me and catching my arm. I had to react quickly to avoid being pulled over by quickly spinning around. Before I could, I caught my dad's expression, a mix of fear and sorrow. Immediatly it brought the heat to the surface and once again I was almost pulled under by it.

"You okay?" Paul asked when we were out to his truck. I only nodded and clambered into the truck, gripping the sides of the seat. Unfortunately, I wasn't making much progress, that is until a hand touched me, partially on my lower back and partially on my rump, and pushed me up. I nearly collapsed as I made it up, a superheated blush on my face. Acting quickly, I pushed myself and buckled myself in, staying surprisingly calm.

_Good god, tonights going to be interesting._

_

* * *

_

_-**Embry**_-

It should have come as no surprise that Paul would cop a feel on Allina, but her reaction, on the other hand, blew me out of the water. She looked almost uncomfortable with what had just happened. It made my heart twist, knowing that she would go through a lot worse this night.

I realized then that I was walking, heading for my car that I'd left on the side of the road when I'd taken off. Already my subconcious had decided what I had to do. I would follow the two down to the White River Amphitheatre and observe from afar. If something went wrong, I'd be there, waiting in the shadows to help her. And if she denied my help, I'd have two options. Beat the snot out of Paul or follow Allina home. The latter seemed more likely, seeing as how I didn't want her to be alone after that emotional trauma.

Reaching the edge of the trees, I phased and ran to my car, pulling a spare pair of clothes on. With a quick look in the mirror, I threw my car into reverse and began to drive, following the path that Paul had taken before me.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be the concert and it's going to be big. Your only hint is that I'm going by Disturbed's concert schedule for this year, only I altered the location for Washington for one reason. THAT'S IT!**


	13. Chapter 13 The concert and The disaster

**AN: The big chapter. I hate to say it but this baby is almost done.**

* * *

The atmosphere at White River was electrifying. From the moment I arrived there, I felt my entire body run with electricity. All around me, people shouted, whooped and hollered about this and that, and I almost detected a slight hint of pot in the air. This came as no surprise, Disturbed appealled to all audiences, even the less tasteful ones. Besides, the smell added to the electric pulsing within my veins.

I hopped around a little as we made our way to the gates. However, despite my enthusiasm, I still felt off about something, and I knew it wasn't my depression over Embry causing it. There was something stirring within me, something big.

Briefly, I pondered Sam's words, and wondered if they had any truth to them, but was quickly distracted as both Paul and I realized that the concert was about to start. Both of us quickly scurried up the hill leading to the actual amphitheatre and to our seats. Miraculously, we made it just as the opening act started. The music immediatly calmed me, allowing me to put my earlier distress under the category of simple excitement. This alone made me relax further, so much so that I found myself swaying softly to the music and occaisionally singing along.

After about fifteen minutes, Paul excused himself and walked away. I watched him go, following his path with my eyes until he reached the beer garden where he was miraculously let in after showing a small square of some sort. The sight sent a wave of suspision over me, but I was quickly distracted by the appearance of Disturbed on stage. With a loud cheer, I immersed myself in their music.

* * *

-**Paul-**

It was relief in itself to be away from Allina and her screeching music, though her voice made it sound a little better. But once I downed two beers, everything felt even better. I was even in the mood to go listen to more music, it seemed, and put up with Allina's awful music.

But then, I bumped into _her._

She was gorgeous, that much was obvious. Her hair was black, like the color of ravens feathers and her skin was a familiar russet color, something so beautiful that it sent chills down my spine. And the way her prescence made my heart flutter and my brain soar.

All because I had imprinted her.

"H-hey." I greeted. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head, looking me up and down with a small smile.

"I'm Rena." she told me. "Rena Black."

I blinked as the name clicked in my head. Rena was Jake's niece, his sister Rachel's daughter. I'd never seen her, seeing as how Rachel hated coming around La Push and only did so for Billy's sake. But after Billy died, Rachel didn't come around at all. She knew that if her brother really wanted to talk to her, he would make his way down to Seattle.

According to Jake though, Rena's conception had been completely accidental, but hell, what else was college for? Rachel seemed to be disgusted with Rena's very existance, but was also strictly against abortion. All her disgust faded though when the angel -As jake had described her, quoting his sisters words. Now I could agree with him- that was Rena was born.

"Paul." I told her, regaining my train of thoughts. "I've heard a lot about you. I know your uncle."

"Uncle Jake?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. "God, how's he doing?"

"Pretty good." I told her as she smiled a breath taking smile. I privately wondered how much she knew of the legends. I was sure that Jake had dropped some hints at some point.

"That's good. I haven't seen him in soooo long. How's his 'career?'"

I knew instantly that she knew what Jake was. This also gave me a reason to talk to her, take her somewhere else and impress her.

"Do you want to see him?" I asked smiling at her.

She nodded emphatically, causing a goofy grin to cross my face. Quickly, I led her out of the garden and toward the gates, floating blissfully on cloud nine.

* * *

**-Allina-**

I looked over to the beer garden again, trying to see if Paul was coming back. It had been over a half hour, and he still hadn't returned, making me feel worse about who I had chosen in the end.

That was when I saw him, his arm wrapped around a girls shoulder as they talked. The girl was giggling softly, completely absorbed in their private conversation. All at once I wanted to rip her head off, and my body began to tremble, matching the intense fire that was slowly absorbing my body.

I took off then, my body moving faster than it ever had. There was a raw burning fire in me now and it was consuming every part of me.

And I didn't care.

I burst out of the amphitheatre when it happened. My body just broke down and seemed to expand, sending extreme amounts of pain shooting through me. I let out a soft cry, which gained volume as the pain increased exponentially.

And then my scream was replaced by the howling of a wolf as the pain faded away slowly.

* * *

**-Embry-**

I watched in disbelief as Paul walked out, a girl that certainly wasn't Allina on his arm. Not even two minutes after, Allina came running out, her body a vague blur to me. She barely made it five feet before she collapsed, tremors running through her body. I realized exactly what was happening.

Allina was phasing for the first time.

Her screams cut through the air, tearing at my heart like knifes. But all at once they faded, replaced by the bitter howling of a wolf.

And just like that, Allina was gone.


	14. Chapter 14: The right one

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I'm up to a three story work load so I'm jumbled with ideas.....*sighs* I'm almost done here though.... I don't know if I should be happy or not.**

* * *

I was scared, yes, but that was a given. Who wouldn't be scared when they just turned into a wolf for the first time? But that wasn't my primary emotion. I was in agony. The guy I loved had betrayed me by taking me to a concert and then leaving with another girl. And I'd had my chances to get out of that situation. If only I had been smart and...

I forced his name out of my head. If he'd been around nearly as long as I now thought ad known Paul the entire time, he would've known that something like this would end up happening to me. In the end he had betrayed me as well.

Thinking about it, I realized that I didn't have anyone anymore. Everyone had left me or I'd left them. I'd foolishly ran away from the place I truly belonged and damned myself to this existance.

That thought stopped me dead in my tracks. I realized that if I hadn't called my father, then I wouldn't have to deal with this. My heart wouldn't be this hollowed out mess, and I probably wouldn't be running around as a teenage....werewolf.

In the end I'd made all the wrong choices...

* * *

**-Embry POV-**

My first instinct after I saw Allina phase was to chase after her and comfort her. I knew how scared I'd been, and how much better I'd felt once Sam and Jared had shown up. They told me what was wrong...or right. They told me to not be scared.

But the problem was, if I followed her, I knew I'd be in for a hell that I just didn't want to face. Sure, Allina would probably Imprint me, but that was only if she would look at me, which I didn't think was entirely possible.

But, obligations to Allina or no, I was a dedicated member of the pack, which meant I had to deal with any danger posed on our pack, and unfortunately, Allina was a danger. I didn't think about it that way though. In a way, I had an excuse to talk to her.

I jumped from my car, running past Paul's shocked face. I knew that he'd heard Allina howl and most likely saw her phase. I could only hope that he felt partially to blame though, and I severely doubted that he did.

Once I reached the trees, I phased, not even bothering with my clothes, and tore through the woods, following Allina's scent closely. I knew that I would catch up with her quickly, but until then I had to keep my mind closed to the rest of the world. I didn't want Allina to pick up on my thoughts and either A) Freak out and run faster or B) Realize it was me and run faster.

But I could hear the Seth, barely, he was trying to keep quiet, but also alerting the others at the same time.I could only hope that by the time they all got there and began to communicate, I'd have Allina calmed down and phased.

I realized that Allina's head was starting to clear and her link to the pack was becoming established. I had only one shot to warn Seth and not have to worry about the thoughts of the pack disturbing Allina.

_Phase back now and shut up Seth! You'll scare her off. Find Jake and tell him that I've got everything under control._

Seth began to argue, but I realized that Jake had already phase and caught everything. He had already stopped in his tracks and had barked out a command to Seth and the wolves that were already phased. One by one, they all faded, leaving only Jake, Allina and I phased.

_Good luck Embry._ His voice whispered, and then disappeared as well, just as Allina's thoughts hit me like a battering ram.

_Betrayed...everyone betrayed me...I have no one..._

I cringed when I heard her thoughts, but forced myself onward until I was only feet away from Allina. She had stopped dead in her tracks, but her body trembled horribly. She looked way too much like I had.

I took a careful step forward and touched my head to Allina's flank. Instantly she reacted, flinching back and growling, her pearly white teeth bared. However, I stayed my ground, my eyes directly on hers.

_It's me Allina...I'm here..._

Allina growled again but this time it was less threatening. Her gaze was softening and losing focus as the imprinting urge won over. That relieved me slightly, knowing that she, in time, would heal through this.

For now though, I had to weather the storm.

_You betrayed me, you don't care. I wish you would leave me behind... you let me get hurt._

I lowered my eyes and bent my head, knowing that she was right.

_But would you have listened to me?_

It was Allina's turn to flinch, but it wasn't just in shock that I heard what she was thinking. She knew I was right, and she could also sense my regret in my actions.

_Phase back Allina...Just focus on being human._

She looked at me and, with a deep breath and a shudder, she did as I asked, easily. She truly was her fathers daughter, I concluded as I did as well. Instantly, Allina collapsed on my chest, shaking and crying with such intensity that I nearly panicked. But instead I stayed my ground and held her to me, feeling her tremors running through my body.

I didn't care if I had to do this forever. I'd do anything for her.... my imprint.


	15. Epilogue: New beginnings

**AN: The final chapter....and yet I'm not ready to part with my dearest Story.....Allina's story has really been fun to write.........Anybody up for a sequel? I am, but it'll be awhile off....or not....I don't know.... Totality and A New Day have to finish first....or not.....**

**This'll be on my mind for awhile. What do you guys think? Should Allina and Embry get another story??**

* * *

**-Three months Later; Allina POV-**

"Alliiiiiiiina, come on! You said you would let me take you shopping!!"

I looked at Jessie, Brady's imprint, with amusement as she attempted to tug me off of the porch. I didn't dare point out that she didn't have a chance in hell in moving me. Instead I let her continue, letting her think that she actually was doing something.

It had been three months since I realized how badly I'd messed up everything, but also three months since everything finally went right. It was a strange thought honestly...the hell I'd gone through had only lasted mere weeks.

"Earth to Allina!!!"

I blinked slowly and looked at Jessie as she hopped up and down, her blonde hair doing the same. I couldn't help but grin evilly.

"Here's the deal. If you can get me to move, I'll go."

Jessie, who finally processed the fact that I was impossible to move, stomped her foot and turned away with a flip of her hair before storming off, fury in her eyes. I could hardly hold in my hysterics until she was out of earshot.

It was truly amazing how much everything had changed in only three months. My heart no longer yearned for Paul, knowing that it belonged only to Embry. Paul had dropped his womanizing ways, becoming fully devoted to Rena. He also had simultaneously lost his mind as he found out that Rena was pregnant, with his child of course. It seems that while I was in hysterics, Paul and Rena were getting to know each other.

"What's so funny?" Embry asked from behind me, causing me to abruptly end my laugh as I looked up at him.

The first day after I'd imprinted Embry, I'd realized how much I'd missed in my blind attempts at getting with Paul. I'd never seen how innocent Embry looked, and how his eyes resembled those of an angels. He was honestly everything I'd secretly dreamed of when I was a child, dreaming of princes and fairytales.

In a nutshell, Embry was my fantasy made real.

"You're getting distracted, Allina."

I giggled and laid down across the porch so I could gaze up at him.

"Not my fault you have that effect on me."

He smiled and chuckled.

"Tell me what you're thinking about?" he asked, sitting beside me. I immediately rested my head on his lap and nuzzled a bit, getting comfortable.

"You, me...everything."

Embry smiled more and rested his hand on my forehead, smoothing my hair out softly. As he did so, he gazed at me, his eyes so loving they sent chills down my spine.

"And what conclusion did you come to in your thoughts?" He asked.

"That I'm happy things worked out." I whispered, touching his cheek lightly. He nodded a bit, leaning into the touch, his eyes closing slowly. I couldn't help but think of how he looked like a child when he did it.

"I'm happy as well." he whispered, kissing the palm of my hand. "Now then, pup, don't you have to patrol."

I groaned a bit and sat up.

"Ruin my happy moment, why don't you?"

"Of course." Embry stuck his tongue out, which I quickly caught between my thumb and forefinger.

"When I get home, you'll pay."

"I'll be waiting with bated breaths." He told me as I released his tongue and walked to the edge of the trees, slipping my overshirt over my head. Behind me, Embry whistled at me, causing a furious blush to spread across my face.

"Shut it." I shouted, ducking behind a tree and removing the tank along with the rest of my clothes. As soon as I was free, I phased and streaked through the woods, heading for the boundary line. As I did, I passed Old Man Uley's house and spotted him standing outside with Quil by his side.

"_You've come to rejoin the pack?_" the old man asked him.

_"Yes, I've given up on my search for vengence._" Quil told him, watching me run.

_"I'm glad....I hope you find happiness again._" Sam told him, clapping him on the shoulder with surprising force.

_"I will._"

I grinned wolf-like and sped up, leaving the two behind in the dust.

Perhaps I'd made mistakes in my life and made all the wrong choices, but in the end I'd found my happiness. That was all I needed...for now. But within my heart I knew my journey was far from over.

But then again, a little trouble never hurt anyone.

* * *

**AN: scratch that. Sequel is now in the works..........:D. expect it soon.**


	16. All The Wrong ReasonsActions

**AN: I know this is wayyyy late, but better late than never. The sequel to this is up (and finished) and also the final part in the the ATW: Trilogy is up and not even close to finish. Also vote on a title... PLEAAASE?**


End file.
